Untitled
by SINISTERSystem
Summary: Inspired from listening to Mozart and an RP with a good friend. OC/Erik, one-shot.


He only played, the sighing of music gently being pulled into her ears as Erik's fingers gently pressed onto the strings of his violin. He played Mozart for her, because she asked, and in her response it seemed as if she was purring. Nestled into his loveseat, Ayesha purring herself in delight as her body was pet from her head to her tail. The young woman's voice was only audible as she hummed along to the melodies, bits of operas were played in her mind, her humming the vocals. Erik's mind worked like her own, filling in the gaps of what was missing in their mini orchestra.

It wasn't long until the girl wept right there in front of him, her breathing quickened as she tried to stop herself. Erik was quick to set his instrument down, leaning onto his knees as he brought his arms around her shoulders. "My love, why do you cry? Am I doing something wrong?" He only wanted to kiss her, to wipe her tears with his thumbs or even lick them away with his tongue. His heart pounded in his chest with worry, concern, but most importantly, love. She mumbled something about missing her father, her tears now coming quicker. "It… It was how we bonded. In the short time we had before he left, we only listened." Erik stood up, only to lift her legs before he sat down beside her, bringing those legs into his lap. While he only wanted to comfort her, he couldn't help the lewd thoughts running into his mind. He found his hand resting against her left foot, and he was quick to bring it away. An arm wrapped under her waist, only to pull her up into a better position for an embrace. She was so warm, and slowly her tears fell, only to stop. He ran his bony fingers through her growing, short hair. "I am so old now, even with Christine I was old… why am I suddenly gifted with a gemstone like yourself?"

He couldn't stop himself anymore. Firmly, he grabbed the back of her head and pressed his lips against her own. His lust was roiling in his body, and he just couldn't hold back any of the emotions he was keeping away for so long. As he held the kiss, Amy only squirmed and tried to pry his lips away. Not only was she surprised, she couldn't breathe too well. After a few more moments, Erik finally brought himself with a huff. "The little gift you gave me, I ate them all that night. Now you should know how much I like sweet things, like yourself…" The girl was quick to blush as she now felt bashful. This was a first, a man loving her the way Erik did. "I only want the best for you. I've given you the best clothes, beautiful gowns, sun dresses, tailored pantsuits. Your own room, you don't have to pay a cent for it… Even my room can be yours. Ours. You loving me would make me fearless of this cruel world, because with your love it wouldn't matter. I-"He groaned as he was interrupted, Amy's lips were pressed against his. Perhaps to show that she loved him, or because she wanted him to shut up. A particular heat grew, and it rendered Erik frozen, and embarrassed. He was quick to bring his lips back as he tried to move the woman in his lap. "F-Forgive me…" It was useless. As he tried to find a way for Amy to not notice, she easily felt the growing tent in his pants. While she herself was embarrassed, she couldn't help but to press her palm against it. Erik only went frozen once more as he let out a soft moan.

It wasn't long until the situation escalated into Erik hungrily sucking and biting at Amy's neck, knuckle deep into her wet crevice as her wrist pumped his length in compliance, squealing and panting like a common animal in heat. The oddest thing about it all was that the pair never laid eyes on each other's loins. Erik never caught a glimpse between her legs, nor did she in turn with Erik's. It only made the situation much more erotic, and in turn, made it quick for any sort of orgasm to come. As Erik growled and twitched in need in her hand, Amy moaned and bucked her hips against his hand. And after going back and forth with the struggles of dominance and holding one back, Amy was the first to practically screech in her ecstasy and allowed any liquid to spill onto the loveseat and Erik's hand from the product of her orgasm. Before Erik could allow her to do anything about it, he was quick to bring his fingers out from her insides and bring a finger into his mouth. Amy only blushed in surprise, but she didn't let it hinder her wrist as she continued to stroke. A few seconds later, Erik only moaned and allowed his orgasm to fill the space. Warmth roped itself around her fingers and hand. As she pulled away, she idly took a look at her hand before bringing a finger up to collect some of the sticky liquid into her mouth. She only regretted this choice as she made a repulsed look on her face. Before Erik could smirk and apologize for not being so sweet, he kissed her. A mixture of lust along with love, but most importantly, contentment. "I… love you too." Was the most Amy could say as she nuzzled her head into the crook of Erik's shoulder and neck. He brought his arms around her waist, keeping her close in a warm embrace as she relaxed for sleep. Erik joined her, his smile not fading.


End file.
